Movable windows in general use have a sash which is either sliding, double hung, or pivotal, with the latter type including awning and casement windows. Many different forms of window locks are available for locking a movable window.
With a casement window, for example, a typical window lock includes a ramped keeper fixedly mounted to the sash. A housing mounted to the frame includes a pivotal handle driving a cam member. With the window in the closed position the handle is pivoted to raise or lower the cam member to selectively engage or disengage the keeper.
In many instances, the window can be of such size or of a structural material which renders it desirable to have multi-point locking. It is known to mount individual window locks at spaced points or locations on the window to achieve multi-point locking. Typically, each of the window locks is independently operable. However, the movable mechanisms of a pair of window locks can be connected together for simultaneous movement from a single handle, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,886, owned by the assignee of the present invention.
Recent developments have included automating window locking hardware such as with the use of motorized locks. Typically, this is accomplished by motorizing movement of the cam member discussed above to lock or unlock the window.
These past designs all relate to modifications in the locking hardware. The designs have not considered design of the window itself. This often results in sacrifices in performance and customer appeal. Some of the sacrifices include slow operating speed, hardware that is obtrusively large, unacceptably high noise levels, and high cost.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above in a novel and simple manner.